1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operating electronic devices that may be installed in a motor vehicle, and, more particularly, to operating a camera that may be installed in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today cameras are commonly installed near the rear bumpers of motor vehicles to provide the drivers with rear views so that the drivers can see what is behind them when they are driving in reverse. What is needed in the art is a method of expanding the range of information that is captured by in-vehicle cameras and making use of the additional information provided by the cameras.